Alone, Never
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after The Descent. Stefan returns home just in time to encounter a drunk, emotional Damon. Stefan watches and comforts his brother as Damon falls into his own descent and reassures him that as long as they're brothers Damon will never be alone


**This takes place after the ending of 'The Descent'. Because Stefan must have had a lot to say Damon have he came home after the end of that episode. Talking about Stefan, am I the only one who thought he was a bit insensitive in that episode, it seemed like he didn't give two damns what happened to Rose. Even though he asked about her at the end, when Elena told him she was dead, he barely responded. In my opinion, he should have said, "We better go keep an eye on Damon. You know how he gets when he's depressed and vulnerable, he'll drink himself into a coma." So here's **_**Alone. Never.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Stefan returned home after a long day. He hadn't been able to contact Isobel, but had gotten a hold of Jonathan Gilbert. After her own weary day, Elena didn't feel like talking and Stefan agreed to tell her everything the next morning. Jonathan had gone to a hotel and Stefan was going to stay with Elena, but she shook her head at the suggestion.

"You should stay with Damon tonight," she had said, "He's not...stable."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Damon cared more about Rose than he's willing to admit," Elena had said, "And he had to kill her. When I hugged him Stefan…he was shaking. His whole body was shaking like he was going to break apart. I'm worried about him."

So that was why Stefan was now standing in the living room of the seemingly empty house. Empty glasses and bottles of alcohol were scattered throughout the living room and Stefan was worried. Damon seemed to have drained out his whole stash.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, straining his ears for any sound that would tell him where his brother was.

"Damon!" he shouted again.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Damon slurred drunkly as he stumbled into through the front door. Stefan heaved a heavy sigh. This was going to be a _long _night.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked. As he stepped closer to Damon, he noticed blood smeared around his brother's mouth.

"Damon, tell me you didn't," Stefan said.

"Didn't what?" Damon asked, tilting his head to one side.

"You know what I mean," Stefan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Damon put a hand on Stefan's shoulder, stumbling slightly.

"Now listen here," Damon slurred, his crystal blue eyes unable to focus on Stefan's face. Stefan watched confusion cross over Damon's features.

"All three of you!" Damon slurred, "Why are there three Stefan's, one is enough! the world take take all that brooding. Now stop talking and listen! _I_ am a vampire! And vampires…kill. Simple as that. It's like two plus two." Damon swayed slightly as he held up three fingers.

"Damon, you're drunk," Stefan said, grabbing Damon's arm, "Sit down before you pass out on the floor."

"No!" Damon said stubbornly, stomping his foot on the ground like a child. Stefan tightened his grip on Damon's arm and pulled him to the couch.

"Sit," Stefan ordered. Damon stood for a second longer than necessary before plopping down on the couch, wiping the blood of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Stefan sat next to him.

"Damon, what happened tonight?" Stefan asked. Damon's eyes suddenly softened, focusing on a spot on the carpet.

"She's dead Stefan," he mumbled, "Rose. I-I couldn't save her. She died in my arms." Stefan watched in shock as he watched a single tear roll down Damon's pale cheek. It had been over a century since Stefan last saw Damon cry.

"It was me," Damon said, the alcohol and tears making his words almost incoherent, "That bite was meant for me." Damon leaned over, burying hi face in his hands. As his body shook with sobs, Stefan was unsure what to do. He awkwardly put an arm over Damon's shaking shoulders.

"It's no fair," Damon suddenly shouted, "Am I just not meant to be happy?" He looked up at Stefan, as if expecting him to have an answer. Stefan just sat there, shocked. Damon's eyes were red and puffy, tears running down his face. He looked…_broken_.

"You loved her," Stefan said, more to himself than to Damon. Since becoming vampires, Stefan knew Damon hadn't loved anyone that Katherine.

Damon let out a cold, humorless laugh.

"Love," he spat, "What a horrid word. Taunting those who can't attain it. Who aren't _worthy _of it." Damon stood up, staggering as he tried to catch his balance.

"I'm going to bed," Damon snapped. Stefan waited until he was sure Damon was asleep before sneaking upstairs to make sure Damon hadn't left again. He peeked into Damon's room, expecting to find Damon asleep or gone. Instead, Damon was lying on the left side of his bed, stroking a spot on the right side.

"Rose," Stefan heard the name pass Damon's lips in a loving whisper. That must have been where Rose laid. Where she died.

Stefan watched Damon collapse onto the spot and sob. He couldn't ignore his brother's pain.

Stefan doubted Damon even noticed when he walked in. Stefan sat behind Damon on the bed, stroking his brother's hair soothingly.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Damon snapped through his tears, "You _and_ Elena. So much alike."

"You don't want to be alone," Stefan said.

"But I am," Damon whispered softly, gazing at the spot on the bed where Rose died.

"I'm still here for you," Stefan said, squeezing Damon's shoulder tight, "I'm your brother. I'll always be here for you."

**Awww, I love writing brother scenes with these two ^-^ I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
